Fullmetal Alchemist Salem Dekore
by AlchemistPrincess
Summary: The Story starts in Amestris, where a secret dark organization happened and was looking for a new leader which they call their Queen. They wanted to use their dark alchemy to take over Amestris. They kidnapped Emmy to use her to be their new Queen. The Elric's are next to be targeted. Will everyone be saved? Or consumed by darkness and be slaves to darkness forever?


_When one self is touched by darkness_

_They shall be consumed by it_

_and be the slaves of darkness to its queen_

_Thus tho the__queen is needed since one was vanquished by an alchemist_

_a new needed leader, our queen_

_is needed to be searched for_

_and captured and be tainted by the darkness blood_

_and arise by its power_

_and be our new queen._

_Our queen of darkness with dark alchemy_

* * *

It was one morning in Amestris and it was almost close to winter season.

Central had its daily rounds here and there even with the military, keeping the peace safe as usual.

Ever since Furher King Bradly was defeated , Roy Mustang takes his place as the new Furher of Amestris.

Everything seems to be handled nicely and peacefully.

More peace being brought around the country.

Even for the Ishvallen,

They got their home back, even their homes rebuild.

Back in Resembool, the valley grass stay green even through out the fall season as winter will surely come.

The two young girls, waited outside of the Rockbell home.

Waiting for the two men to come home.

"I gotta' wonder how their journey through looking around the other countries been going on." said Winry.

Emiliena nods as she sips her hot chocolate. "yeah same here. Edward and Alphonse haven't called us since they left. Its been at least almost three years since we last saw even hear from them." she said.

Winry chuckled softly. "Oh, I am sure we will hear and see them again. They have a home to come back to. Which is here with you, me, granny, and Den," she said, smiling.

Emiliena looked to her and looked at her mug with the hot chocolate that is steaming still through out the cold weather.

"I suppose your right. Its just.." she said growing sad of the feeling. "I want to see him again.. I just miss him you know..?" she said.

Winry looked to Emiliena and smiled. "Of course I know, you cannot stop talking about him for a while , and I know he is doing the same thing were ever he is." she said.

She put her hand on Emiliena's head, rubbing her head softly. Sort of ruffling her brown hair.

"The train will arrive this afternoon. He said he will come home this week. I know you'll always be waiting for him." said Winry.

Emiliena nodded and sips her hot chocolate "yes..I will always be waiting for him." she said.

She closed her eyes remembering the last time she saw him was the day he was setting off on his journey.

"_You better write to us while your on your damn journey dork." said Emiliena while having her hands on her hips._

_Edward rolled his eyes and smile a bit playfully "Yeah yeah I will kid, stop nagging me."_

_Emiliena pouts and grabs his ear "STOP CALLING ME A KID!" she yelled._

_Edward growled slightly "OW OW OW THATS MY EAR LET GO!"_

_Emiliena hissed and lets go and cross her arms "Just go before the train starts taking off without your ass on there."_

_Edward sighed and turns to leave "yeah whatever, see you later." he said._

_Winry smiled at the two "just make sure you take good care of that automail Edward."_

_Edward nods "yeah sure. Later." he said and when his foot step In the train cart, he stopped._

_Emiliena stared at him. "Hey? Why you stop? Is something wrong?" _

_she sighed "Did you forget something back at the house again?" she said giving a annoyance sigh._

"_Yeah. I forgot something alright." he said and turns towards Emiliena._

_Emiliena stared at him and raise an eye brow. "well what is it?"_

_Edward stared at Emiliena and sweat a bit "Listen.."_

_She stared at him and have her hands on her hips "well what? Come on, just say it! Stop being such a shy guy Ed." she said._

_He couldnt bring himself to say it. He struggled saying what he wanted to say, flustering and sweating a bit. _

_Getting nervous and he finally spoke out, flustering a dark shade of red on his face. "Emiliena Julia Rosenthal!"_

_Emiliena blinked staring at him._

_Edward flustered a dark red and continued "would you like to go out with me?" he asked, flustering even more darker shade of red._

_Emiliena stood there, her eyes widen in shock and surprise. Then her cheeks flustered in a shade of red._

_Edward grew inpatient by the silence and growl a bit "Well do you or not!?"_

_Emiliena just stared at him and flustered heavily and look down "E-Ed..you.." she said and she runs to him._

_Edward gets ready for anything, thinking shes going to punch him in the face._

_No. Not this time._

_Emiliena hugged him along with saying "you idiot..!" she hugged him tightly but not tight enough to squeeze him._

_Edward stood there shocked, not expecting a hug from her, ever._

_He looked down at her and notice one thing he never seen on her pale peachy cheeks._

_Her cheeks were wet, she is crying._

_She hugged him still and her cheeks remained flusetered while crying softly against his chest._

_Ed__ward looked to her and smiled softly and hugged her gently. "you silly girl.. why are you crying..?"_

"_what else dork..? I am happy, can I be allowed to cry like this..?" she asked and looked up at him and before she could even say anything,_

_Edward leaned in towards her and kissed her lips softly. Giving a sensation of a passionate, loving, first kiss._

_Emiliena swore her heart beat's heavily and she felt she melted on the ground. She closed her eyes and kissed him back._

_Edward smiled and hugged her again._

"_I have to go now, I'll be back soon. I will miss you dearly. So, Goodbye. For now, Emiliena." Edward said softly._

_Emiliena hugged him more and nods. "Please, come home soon as you can. Even write to us when you can. I'll miss you to." she said softly back._

_Edward gave her one more kiss and walked in the train with a wave goodbye to Emiliena even Winry._

_The train hooted and took off as both the girls watch the train leave._

Emiliena opened her eyes and smiled, her cheeks flustered in a shade of pink, smiling, remembering that wonderful, memorable time.

She sips her hot chocolate until the drink was finished up.

Winry gets up and stretches and then she hears the train hooted. "Oh hey, the trains here." said Winry looking over.

Emiliena looked towards where the train station is and she stared as the wind blow, her hair flowing in the wind as she stares hearing the echoing sound of the trains horn, over and over again.

Winry feels the cool breeze getting a bit stronger and she move some of her hair off her face and looked down at Emiliena. "come on, its getting chilly."

Emiliena looked to her and nod slightly "alright.." she said and she gets up and walks behind her as they were about to head inside.

Before she would walk inside the house, she heard a faint voice. She stopped and listened again.

She hears it again but almost less faint. She turns around seeing who it was and Winry looked to her "whats wrong Emmy?"

"I heard..someones voice.." she said.

Winry looked to her "Emmy its probably no one.."

She hears it again and looked to her. "I am going to check out who it is. I'll be back." she said and gives winry the mug and runs out.

Winry blinked "E-Emmy! Come back!" she shouted.

The wind started to blow more and Emiliena continued running towards the sound. She hears it less faint now and she could make it out clearly what the mysterious person said.

_"Emiliena!"_

She runs faster and faster as her heart began to race faster in her chest.

She hears her name being called louder and louder and she pants while she ran to the station.

She arrived and she stops panting heavily and sweats a bit.

She looked around , looking for him.

Looking for Edward.

She then looked to where the benches where at the platform and she then blinked seeing someone there.

Tall man, sitting in the chair, blond golden hair up in a pony tail, wearing a brown jacket and have his suit case next to him.

Emiliena stared at him and tears up. She then spoke. "Edward?"

He hardly hears her and looked around.

"Edward!" she shouted.

The man blinked and looked quickly to the direction of her voice.

There he sees her. Standing , waiting for him to at least reply to his answer.

She wore a light pink sweater, dark purple pink skirt that hangs to her knees with long white socks and brown shoes.

She wore a red scarf as well around her neck to keep her warm.

Her long brown hair flow in the wind as her hazel green and amber eyes all glossy from tearing up.

Edward looked to her and stood up staring at her with his golden amber eyes. Finally spoke.

"Emiliena.."

Emmiliena looked to him as her tears came down her cheeks. She sees Ed open his arms up to her and smile saying "Come're.."

Emiliena tears stream down more and she runs to him and hugs him as his arms return the warm embrace.

She buried her face against his muscular chest and hugs him still, feeling his warmth. She relaxes while hugging him still as the wind blew.

"Emiliena..you look more beautiful then the last time I saw you.." he said softly and smiles looking at her.

Emiliena blush and smile. "aw Edward.." she said and she felt Edward lift her chin up to make her look up at him as their lips met once again.

She blush softly as she wraps her arms around him.

They soon , later, walked back to the rockbell's house, holding each others hands along the way.

They walked in and Edward smiled and wave as he was welcomed back by Winry and Granny Pinako.

Emiliena smiled, knowing Edward is finally back home.

After a few minutes, they had dinner. They had strew and some chicken with salad and some of the dressing as well.

Emmy smiled and eats her food along with everyone else, drinking her juice as she and Edward talked through out dinner, having a great time.

Emmy smiled and when they finished up, she gets up and starts washing the dishes up, cleaning them in the sink.

Drying them off and puts them away to be used again.

Edward smiled as he eats and he finished up and gets up, putting the dishes away and then hugs Emiliena from behind.

She blush warmly and smiled looking at him. Winry thought it was adorable seeing the two having fun and being really happy.

Pinako thought so to and smiled. "You two would make a fine couple, especially a marriage one." That alone, made Emiliena and Edward flustered.

"G-Granny..!" he said flustered more. Emiliena just stayed silent and flustered.

Pinako smiled and laughed. "You know I love teasing you Edward." she said and Edward shook his head and smile.

"Always do, granny." Emiliena smiled looking at Edward.

Emiliena finished up the dishes while everyone started to head off to bed.

She walked upstairs where her bedroom is and opens her door and stretches a bit. "long day, but worth it." she said to herself.

"Sure is." said Edward. It made Emiliena jump and looked behind and smiled.

"Gezz Edward your being really sneaky when you do that!" she said, a bit teasingly.

Edward smirks playfully and leans against the wall "Oh you know I am Emmy" he teased back.

She smirks back playfully and giggles "Oh you." she said and smiles and sits on the edge of the bed.

"So, whats been going on with your brother Al? Winrys been asking for a while." she said.

Edward closed the door and sat next to her. "Hes doing fine. He is staying up in Xing to learn Alchehistory.

He also wanted to take some time to spend time with Mei." he said. "I think he really likes her."

Emiliena smiled "Well, they do look cute together." she added.

"I am sure he will be fine when he comes home." she said looking at him. Knowing Edward, hes always worried for his little brother.

Edward looked to her and chuckled "yeah, I know Emmy." he said.

Emiliena smiled and kissed his cheek. "We should head to bed. Its late.." she said. Edward nods and then he held her close.

"I was thinking of , well, may I sleep with you tonight?"

Emiliena flustered and nods and hugs him softly back. "I dont mind you sleeping with me for now on you know." she said softly.

Edward chuckled softly and kissed her lips softly and lays down on the bed with her and pull the covers over each other and smiled.

Emiliena smiled warmly and kissed his lips softly again before closing her eyes, whispering.

"I love you Edward.." He smiled and whispered back, closing his eyes and smile "I love you to, Emmy." he said.

They both soon fell asleep, in each others arms, sleeping peacefully as the night continued on.

Though,

_It will be the last peace they will receive_

_as tomorrow.._

_will bring nothing but darkness_

_as something will be taken_

_and hearts will be broken_

_and shattered_

_branded in despair and anger._

_Coming forth to retrieve_

_something the darkness needs.._


End file.
